


darcy and pepper (prompt 1)

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Marvel's sapphics: gladheonsleeps practices femslash [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Tribbing, apparently, omg, otherwise known as, prompts, taco bumping, thanks urbandictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: As Marvel have decided not to show the ladies of phase 1 anymore I'm just going to assume it's because they're all fucking and in love and stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this episode was brought to you by la perla

prompt from veryprompted on tumblr: 'Oh my god, femslash prompts? I have SO MANY. How about witchy!Darcy "helping" Pepper out so they can go to lunch? (Maybe they all forgot the correct time of their appointment with Pepper?)'

“Darcy you know we have that lunch with the Pym people in just under an hour.” Pepper’s toes curled in the linen sheets of her bed as Darcy nibbled at a favourite freckled spot on Pepper’s neck, making her feel even less enthusiastic about this lunch than she was before. 

 “If you didn’t want me to eat you alive then you should have gotten dressed straight away, not lounged around in your lingerie checking emails.” Darcy said in a sing song voice, brushing her thumb over Pepper’s nipple as she spoke. It was all too much with the sheer fabric displaying all of Darcy’s favourite treats. 

 “Says you in your t-shirt” Pepper said, flicking her eyes up at the mirror behind where Darcy was crouched. Darcy was in fact wearing only a t-shirt and the strawberry blond could see _everything_. Her cheeks pinking with desire, she put aside her starkphone and let her young lover have her way. 

 Darcy smirked, victorious once more. She straddled Pepper’s legs and moved her mouth to Pepper’s other nipple as she pinched the one she was playing with, enjoying the delicate bra that she would never be able to wear. She grinned as she pulled back and took off her shirt, enjoying Pepper’s hungry eyes as her own tits were revealed. If Pepper had any arguments by then they disappeared into the wind. Pepper’s hands came up to cup them, and her legs falling open while Darcy maneuvered herself higher and began to rub herself just where Pepper wanted her. For the sophisticated kind of woman Pepper Potts was outside of the bedroom, Darcy had been surprised by how quick and dirty she liked it. Well, not always quick, but definitely dirty. 

 And loud. So loud.

Darcy bit her lip as Pepper gasped and moaned, her hips grinding back into Darcy’s, her panties causing a little friction just where they needed it. “If I have to sit there and watch Hope Van Dyne eyefuck you all afternoon I’m going to make damn sure she knows that you already came once  today.” she panted, pushing her fingers between them and adding a little extra pressure. After all, they were on a schedule. 

Pepper spilled over beautifully, as she always did; mouth open and head tipped back on the pillow, every inch of skin turning rosy pink and dewy; because of course she even _ sweated _ prettily. 

Darcy stroked her through her orgasm while using her other hand to add pressure to her own soaked clit. Pepper grasped handfuls of her ass  and moved up to kiss her open mouth as she finally came, the orgasm sending warm shocks through her. She let out a sigh. 

Pepper kissed her temple and wiped her hair from Darcy’s eyes as Darcy came down. “So does that mean you’ll dress us today?” 

Darcy smirked and clicked her fingers "Glad to."

Pepper looked down at herself and smiled at the outfit Darcy had decided was best for a high powered pissing contest with Pym Industries. 

 She approved. Darcy of course had chosen a short pleated skirt that practically screamed “I'm fucking my boss.” Pepper decided that she quite approved. 

“I hope you’re not wearing any underwear under that skirt Lewis.”

Darcy snorted, making sure Pepper got an eyeful as she climbed off of the bed. “Nope. Figured we could go a second round in the car.” 

Pepper smiled a pleased smile but said nothing. They had a meeting to get to after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> _[come find me on tumblr <3](http://howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com/) especially if you have a prompt! _


End file.
